<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons by johnnyclash87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192757">Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87'>johnnyclash87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Tease, F/M, Femdom, Other, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A human male recovers at the colvert and the Armorer helps them through their emotions. Lots of very very explicit stuff happens. Also here’s some character development.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kale faded in and out of consciousness, he caught brief moments of what was happening around him and to him.</p><p>He was.. flying? Floating? No there was something supporting his weight, a stretcher.</p><p>Voices:</p><p>“Don’t go to fast! You’ll drop him!”</p><p>“He’s bleeding too much! I’m running out of bandages!”</p><p>There was pain,  nausea inducing pain, in his chest, his head, his leg. The pain in his leg pulsed and throbbed. </p><p>His mind and thoughts slipped further and further back to images of home. Home and..  them, white armored, skull faced Imperials. And an explosion.. and his sister. </p><p>“No..no” talking seemed to sap his strength.</p><p>“He must think we’re trying to hurt him” It was hard to distinguish one voice from another. </p><p>“No..Nomi..” </p><p>“That sounds like a name. Did you find others?”</p><p>“We did...” What they said after he never heard. </p><p> </p><p>As he woke Kale become aware of his surroundings bit by bit. He was in a room or chamber of some kind , dark but warmly lit. Mentally scanning his body, he found there was no pain anywhere. As the fog of unconsciousness rolled off him a sound drew his attention. A gentle but piercing ping of metal on metal, steady and uniform. </p><p>He made an effort to sit up and found it challenging but not unattainable. The room he was in was round  and in the center was a forge spouting spears of blue flame in a perfect circle,  like soldiers on guard. </p><p>By the forge someone was standing, their face concealed by a gold helmet. The narrow visor and his limited knowledge told him this person was a Mandalorian, the small horns and fur coat told him this was a person of importance. In their hand was a hammer which they swung and struck on to a metal plate that appeared to be a piece  of armor. By a turn of their head it seemed they looked at him.</p><p>“You are awake, but be still awhile.” Their voice was full of wisdom and gentle authority. </p><p>“Where am I?” His voice felt strained. The metal smith, which he assumed they were, placed their work down. With slow steady steps they made their way to him. </p><p>“You are someplace safe.” He found a truth in her voice that assured him he didn’t need to know more. </p><p> For the first time he looked at himself and realized he was on a cot, a blanket covering his waist. There were bandages protecting his chest and part of his head. Strangely one leg felt confined and weighted. He pulled the blanket back and found his leg locked In a metallic splint. </p><p>“What happened? How did I get here?”</p><p>“My people saw the Imperials attack your home. They tried to intervene but it was too late. They took you from the rubble and brought you here for medical care and safety" As they explained his memory became clearer and less jumbled. The Stormtroopers had come to his home, they fired a rocket, then the house exploded and crumpled into fire and debris. Kale feared vexing the Armor maker with too many questions but he has to ask one more that seared in him</p><p>“Where is my sister? Where’s Nomi?”</p><p>The Armorers head bowed reverently. He could not see their face but he felt a mournful reluctance on there.  </p><p>“I’m afraid she did not make it.”</p><p>Kales jaw clenched and every muscle in his body contracted. He wanted to scream and cry out. But he feared showing weakness to this Mandalorian. He knew little about their ways but was sure tears did not earn their admiration. And for some unknown reason he very much wanted to be admired by the Armorer, as he decided to call them. </p><p>He watched them to see how they were reacting.  They said nothing and stood motionless. If he didn’t know better he would think he was looking at a statue or perhaps this was a droid and they just power down. At last words came</p><p>“Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum” He didn’t understand the words they said but from their tone and mannerisms he knew they must be a prayer of sorts.</p><p>“What does that mean?” His curiosity brought him out of his shock. The Armorer answered him patiently </p><p>"I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal. We say it to honor our dead and to remember that they are never truly gone” This thought brought him some peace and comfort. His body relaxed a small bit and his heart slowed.</p><p>It was now their turn to ask a question “Can you tell me why the Imperials attacked you?”</p><p>“The land we lived on was fertile because of the volcanic ash. They wanted it but we wouldn’t give it to them. I guess that was a mistake” Thankfully that was all they asked, Kale wasn’t sure he could take much more. </p><p> </p><p>“Your injuries were not dire but your leg was broken. It will not take long to heal but you will need to train to use it again.” The Armorer stood up and seemed to look down on him. The way they towered over him gave him a slight feeling of intimidation but also awe. </p><p>“You can stay here till you are fully recovered.” They  stepped away and back towards their work. Before they could get too far, Kale had one last question</p><p>“Why are you helping me?”</p><p>The answer came matter of factly as if it were so obvious </p><p>“This is the way.” </p><p> </p><p>Days and weeks passed as he healed. There was little to do but observe and contemplate. Other Mandalorians came in and out, some to have their armor repaired others to give information or ask for instructions The Armorer was clearly one with authority and power but they never boasted or abused it. They would admonish but never rebuke, nurture but never coddle. Their strength was calm and quiet and that made it all the more awe inspiring and frankly alluring. </p><p> Kale would often find himself drawn  by the clinking of hammer on metal. From his cot he carefully watched them work. The sound was not disturbing or loud but instead almost peaceful and calm. Often when he was trapped in his own thoughts of his sister and the day he lost her.. he would focus on that sound. Clang one two clang one two clang one two. </p><p>They knew precisely how hard and how carefully to strike that the metal softened but never broke, how to bring it white hot temperatures then cool it down. It took shape willingly with the Armorers guidance into something strong and beautiful . As Kale watched he found himself wishing they could shape him into something strong and beautiful. Something that could have protected his home and save his sister. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His leg had healed well and the first two or three weeks of rehabilitation were fairly easy. Flexing his ankle, standing up supported, bending his knee. But when it came time to try walking or standing on just his injured leg, that was frustratingly challenging. Each time he attempted he could get no more than three steps before falling. Or he would stand for ten seconds and collapse to the floor. He should have at least been getting better at it but instead he just felt weaker and weaker. At times he wishes he could just lay on the floor forever. </p><p>On one such day after falling for the dozenth time, he found himself on the floor once again. In his frustration he wanted so much to scream and cry out but the last thing he wanted was to look even more pathetic to the Armorer. He was sure under that helmet they were scowling, wondering why they ever saved him from that wreckage.</p><p>As if they read his thoughts he felt a rough lever gloved hand on his back. He looked There they were kneeling by him wordless but somehow still radiating calm and comfort. </p><p>Kale turned his eyes away </p><p>“I can’t do this.. “</p><p>The gloved hand rested on his shoulder “Our bodies have limitations, you will walk again soon” </p><p>The pressure inside him was reaching a breaking point, seeping through cracks in his emotional armor. </p><p>“It’s not just the leg... I should have saved her..Nomi.” There was no holding back anymore, the tears poured hot and stinging from his eyes. His throat clamped up and his stomach churned.</p><p>“There was nothing you could have done, Kale, Or anyone. Remember There were Mandalorian warriors there and even they couldn't stop it” The Armorers voice was rich with gentle compassion, Kale could almost make himself believe them.</p><p>“You probably think I’m weak and pathetic for crying like this” </p><p>The Armorer almost seemed taken aback “the warrior who has no reason to cry has no reason to fight. You honor your sister with your tears and you honor me by showing them”  Hearing Them the tension in his body melted away and he almost felt<br/>
embarrassed that he hadn’t realized it before. </p><p>“Thank you, for helping me and for caring” The Armorer stood up and reached a hand towards him, but not for his hand. They instead placed it under his chin and firmly  but gentlely lifted his head up as he sat on his knees. Perhaps it was just the emotional moment but this gesture and looking up at them with all their subtle strength made his heart race and his blood heat up. </p><p>“I think what you need is help learning to let go and be vulnerable. I can show you how If you would like” Kale simply nodded, whatever it was he wanted it, badly. </p><p>“Will you trust me? Just say so and I will stop” The words felt genuine, he knew if he said no everything would stop. </p><p>“Yes, yes I trust you” </p><p>Their thumb stroked his cheek and brushed his lip softly. How rough leather could feel so warm and inviting he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Take off your clothes” The Armorer stepped back, perhaps give him room, or perhaps to get a better view. Kale removed his shirt first which was easy. His pants were slightly more difficult but he eventually got them off. Then came his underwear. He felt unsure about whether to keep them on. But a look from the Armorer who nodded their encouragement and he was not only comfortable with being naked in front of them but wanted it. Not that he wanted to show off, no he wanted to be on display for them. </p><p>As soon as his clothes were off the Armorer approached slowly but determined. They reached down and with surprising strength picked his exposed body up. With ease they carried him back over to his cot and laid him down. They pulled a piece of cloth of where he wasn’t sure </p><p>“I’ll need to blind fold you. Our creed forbids us from being seen without our helmets” </p><p>Kale nodded his head, they could come up with any excuse they wanted and he would have gladly obliged. The blindfold was applied and suddenly he was quite literally in the dark. His heart pounded in excitement and nervousness. Some of that excitement reached down between his legs. He focused his ears to try and hear what the armorer might be doing. There was a sound of friction and something heavy being placed somewhere. What all this was he could only guess.</p><p>Unexpectedly,  he no longer had to guess as a hand, no longer encased in leather but soft warm skin touched his face. He pressed his face into the palm wanting to relish in the touch. The hand travels down his neck to his chest where it was joined by another hand. Together with fingers softly resting on his skin they painted invisible strokes up and down his chest and stomach. There was simply nothing he could do to stop it, the sensation sent waves of pleasure through him and to his cock swelling it. He moaned lightly letting the Armorer know what affect they were having.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this arent you?” Kale was just about to answer when a single finger brushed across his nipple drawing out a soft but sharp grunt. He was sure he heard a chuckle. Their voice was no longer filtered through the helmet, and sounded clearer but no less dominant. Another fingers across his nipple, this time lingering and circling. He melted into the sensation as they flicked and circled.</p><p>“It’s important to be able to ask for what we need and want. There’s nothing wrong with having wants or needs, so I’m going to teach you to ask” With agonizing slowness and with fingers still on his nipple, their other hand trailed down his chest. The lower they moved the slower they seemed to move and the faster Kales breathing became. Hips hips slightly bucked upwards as their fingers became scant inches from his cock. They moved with feather touches around the area of his stomach slowly, never coming more than a hairs width from his twitching shaft. </p><p>The Armorers voice came dripping with seduction “Remember, if you want something you must ask for it.” Kale new very much what he wanted but feared asking, feared they would stop, feared it would be too far. Fingers relentlessly caressed his skin.</p><p>“It’s ok to have needs but you must ask. And I can see you very much have needs. Tell me, what is it you want?”</p><p>Kales mind was now completely flooded by irresistible desire “I want you to touch my cock” </p><p>“Good, but you must ask”</p><p>“Please, will you touch my cock” the words burst from him like a cry for help. He was rewarded then by a single finger stroking down the length of his rod.</p><p>“Very good, cyar'ika” More fingers explored his member, toying with him as if he were a pet.  It was like fire through his whole body making him grunt and whimper then it all suddenly halted. Kale heard faint steps moving around him towards his head. </p><p>With an easy abruptness he felt weight and soft slick skin pressed onto his face. His head was tucked between her thigh. He was overjoyed to know by the feeling of wetness that were just as aroused as he was. Well almost, he wasn’t sure if the fluid dripping down his face was from her or if he was drooling. With a hungry instinct he tilted his mouth upward, but they retreated.</p><p>“No, remember you have to ask first” Clearly this had gone beyond just teaching a lesson.</p><p>“Please, let me lick your pussy” With a mischievous chuckle they lowered themselves back down on to Kales eager mouth. Like a dehydrated animal he lapped at the folds, savoring the taste and texture. The Armorer encouraged him with low moans and by slowly grinding their hips and pelvis. He tried to wrap his arms around their thighs to get more leverage and push his tongue deeper in but his hands were forced down and pinned to the cot. Instead his tongue explored until he found their pearl and caressed it with small circles of his tongue. When his tongue became fatigued he would give it a rest and suck their clit softly between his lips. They were practically gushing on to his face, soaking him. </p><p>His hips arched up when to his shock he felt warm firm fingers wrap around his cock. They didn’t stroke him so much as caressed him, their thumb pressing easily along the middle and at times circling the underside of his head. If his mouth wasn’t muffled by their cunt they might have heard him whimper. With each squeeze and stroke he felt his blood boil and his  coming  climax reach closer and closer. Yet whenever he felt as if he was going to burst, the fingers teasing him stopped and pressed into the area right under his sack, bringing him back down, over and over.  Each time he hoped to whatever divine being controlled the Galaxy that he would be permitted to come but relished the prolonged denial. All he could do was stroke their clit with his tongue.</p><p>After his cock has been thoroughly toyed with and drenched in The Armorers juices, they stood up from him and again walked around him. Lovingly they caressed his arm and chest</p><p>“You’ve been doing very well. I want to do something that will really help you learn to ask and be vulnerable. Is that ok?”</p><p>“Yes please” was all Kale could say. Whatever was planned he very much wanted it. </p><p>“Lay on your stomach” it was a gentle but firm order which Kale gladly obeyed. He only had a moment to consider what may happen before two hands grasped his ass cheeks. Lovingly but firmly they squeezed and massaged. When a single finger ran along the cleft between his cheeks and grazed his hole he jumped. Once more it happened yet this time the finger lingered, circling and gently pressing in but never fully penetrating. Kate was helpless to resist nor did he want to, matter of fact he wanted so much more. </p><p>Soon the finger stopped and he could hear something being picked up and what sounded like a strap or berg being pulled. Again something pressed on his entrance, not a finger though. It was something much bigger and thicker, hard but supple. The Armorer pushed just a small bit into him then pulled out leaving him moaning for more</p><p>An encouraging hand massaged his buttocks ; “Tell me what you want? Do you want me to stop or do you want something more?”</p><p>Kale was gripping the sheet, he was so horny by now he could barely think </p><p>“I want more, please. Please give me more”</p><p>“You need to be specific”</p><p>I want you to fuck my ass, please” the words were almost shouted and he hoped no one heard but also didn’t care. Carefully and with tenderness the tip and shaft slid into him. He grunted and groaned as Inch by inch he was filled up. The Armorer pulled out just to the tip and thrust back in this time a little more forceful, then again and again. Soon they were pounding mercilessly into Kales ass, deeper and harder each time. Every penetrating thrust he was sure he couldn’t take any more nor that they could give any. And each time he was happily proved wrong. As he was relentless fucked his cock was pushed into the cock forcing him to grind into it. Kale didn’t want this to be over so he attempted to lift his waist off the cot which gave him some relief but had the fortunate side effect of pushing his ass deeper on to the Armorers prosthetic cock. This very much seemed to please them much to Kales joy </p><p>“You’re doing such a good job, cyar'ika” The words were soft but the fucking was absolutely not. The Armorer pumped in and out of him with no sign of easing up and he loved every moment of it. Each time he was stretched and filled by their magnificent cock as his own throbbed with need. </p><p>He could feel them shifting and leaning down, a pair of lips kissed his neck and sucked on his ear. </p><p>“Would you like to cum for me?” </p><p>“Yes, please let me cum. I’ll do anything” And Kale meant it, hoping he might be put to<br/>
The  test. The Armorer slipped out and indicated they wanted him to turn back over. He quickly did so, not wanting to wait another moment to be fucked again. Spreading his legs out and with some maneuvering, once again he was being penetrated ferociously. This time the Armorer grasped his shaft with one hand and stroked him firmly and rapidly, being sure to rub the underside with their thumb. Kale was beyond all reason at this point, the whole covert  could come and watch for all he cared</p><p>“Yes.. fuuck yes.. please.. “</p><p>“Thats a good boy, cum for me cyar’ika. Let it all go” That was all he needed to hear as he was simultaneously stroked and fucked to climax. Between the pressure on his prostate and the friction on his cock he finally erupted a torrent of cum that splattered across his stomach and chest. </p><p>“Very good.” The Armorer was still gently stroking him, pumping out every drop. When at last he was practically dry, they put a lovingly hand on his thigh.</p><p>“We will have more lessons tomorrow”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>